


8:29 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl bit her lip as soon as she flew from a villain's attack before it struck Amos.





	8:29 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl bit her lip as soon as she flew from a villain's attack before it struck Amos and knocked him down.

THE END


End file.
